


do not let go, ever

by helloimnad



Series: it was not just a dream [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimnad/pseuds/helloimnad
Summary: Those letters were proofs that what he had with Giotto was real; it was not just a dream.
Relationships: Alaude/Giotto | Vongola Primo
Series: it was not just a dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	do not let go, ever

“Sawada Ieyasu, really?” Alaude let out a mocking laugh at how weird the name sounded in his ears when he tried to pronounce it. He gave another glance to the letter he just finished reading a few minutes ago. Giotto’s handwriting still looked as neat as ever.

A while back, they had decided that it was the best for them to go their separate ways. After that, Giotto would always send him letters every year, keeping Alaude informed and updated about his life in Japan. Alaude was not one to write stories about his life, so he never replied. Another reason was because he wanted Giotto to enjoy his civilian life to the fullest; to never think about stuffs related to the mafia ever again. Despite that, the letters from Giotto never stopped coming every year, ever since the blond had left Italy.

Alaude really treasured the letters Giotto had sent him. He put them securely inside a wooden box that he placed on his working desk. Whenever Alaude missed Giotto, he would open the box and re-read every letter one by one. Those letters were proofs that what he had with Giotto was real; it was not just a dream.

Giotto, his former boss, his past lover, had now adopted a new name, and currently enjoying his post-retirement life in Japan. Despite all that, Giotto would always remain as the one and only person that Alaude ever truly held dear; even after those letters had stopped coming, even after four hundred years had passed. That showed how much Alaude truly loved Giotto.

Now, Alaude just cannot hide his smile when he finally sees Giotto again, for the first time after so long, in the very same Japan that Giotto had moved to four hundred years ago. Even only for a very limited time whilst helping their successors inheriting the legacy of the Vongola. Alaude could not possibly be more grateful that the feeling is mutual; as Giotto is currently hugging him so very tightly, like he does not want to let go, ever.


End file.
